Bosses
Bosses are hostile NPCs that are designed to be stronger and harder to kill than other hostile NPCs. They are usually at a much higher level than other NPCs and bear some form of significance within the official Dragon Ball media (such as Frieza and the Androids). They are sometimes used to perform xp grinding Earth |-|Mad Scientist= Mad Scientist Mad Scientist is a boss ranging from levels 80 to 85, located somewhere around the outskirts of the Capsule Corp building. According to the Scientist, the Mad Scientist used to be the former's colleague, until his colleague turned himself into a monster. Corresponding Quests Moveset |-|Imperfect Cell= Imperfect Cell Imperfect Cell is a boss located in Ginger Town. Corresponding Quests Moves |-|Yeti= Yeti Yeti is a boss ranging from levels 150 to 170, located in North Mountains. Corresponding Quests |-|Universal Champion= Universal Champion Universal Champion is a boss ranging from levels 120 to 130, located near the North Mountains. Corresponding Quests Moves |-|Android 17= Android 17 Android 17 is a boss ranging from levels 200 to 210, located in Southern Islands. Corresponding Quests Moves |-|Android 18= Android 18 Android 18 is a boss ranging from levels 200 to 210, located in Southern Islands. Corresponding Quests Moves Namek |-|Guldo= Guldo Guldo is a boss ranging from levels 200 to 210, located in South Namek. Corresponding Quests Moves |-|Burter= Burter Burter is a boss ranging from levels 220 to 240, located in Western Namek. Corresponding Quests Moves |-|Recoome= Recoome Recoome is a boss ranging from levels 280 to 290, located near the Canyons. Corresponding Quests Moves |-|Jeice= Jeice Jeice is a boss ranging from levels 250 to 265, located in the destroyed village next too Burter. Corresponding Quests Moves |-|Captain Ginyu= Captain Ginyu Captain Ginyu is a boss ranging from levels 290 to 310, located in Central Namek. Corresponding Quests |-|Universal Namekian= Universal Namekian The Universal Namekian is a boss ranging from levels 120 to 130, located at Destroyed Islands. Corresponding Quests Moves |-|Zarbon= Zarbon Zarbon is a boss ranging from levels levels 195 to 200, located at Canyons. Corresponding Quests Moves |-|Big Rock= Big Rock Big Rock is a boss located at South Namek. Corresponding Quests |-|Frieza= Frieza Space |-|Mecha Frieza= Mecha Frieza Mecha Frieza is a boss ranging from levels 500 to 505, located at Frieza's Ship. Corresponding Quests Moves |-|Universal Yardratian= The Universal Yardratian is a boss located in Yardrat. Corresponding Quests Moves |-|Beerus= Beerus |-|Broly= Broly Broly is a boss ranging from levels 1,000 to 1,005, located in New Planet Vegeta. Corresponding Quests Moves Future |-|Future Trunks= Future Trunks |-|Future Android 17= Future Android 17 Future Android 17 (tagged Android 17 FP) is a boss ranging from levels 400 to 405, located in Satan City. Corresponding Quests Moves |-|Future Android 18= Future Android 18 Future Android 18 (tagged Android 18 FP) is a boss ranging from levels 400 to 405, located in Satan City. Corresponding Quests Moves |-|Future Cell= Future Cell Future Cell (tagged Perfect Cell) is a boss ranging from levels 400 to 405, located at the Cell Games Arena. Corresponding Quests Moves |-|Future Goku= Future Goku |-|Future Vegeta= Future Vegeta |-|Future Frieza= Future Frieza |-|Goku Black= Goku Black is a boss ranging from levels 600 to 605, located in East City. Corresponding Quests Moves |-|Fused Zamasu= Fused Zamasu Fused Zamasu is a boss ranging from levels 700 to 710, and 800 to 810. Corresponding Quests Moves Base Transformed The Secret World |-|Janemba= Janemba Janemba is a boss located in The Secret World. Corresponding Quests Moves Category:NPC